


Come Home With Me

by Literallyliterary



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, just a sex scene really, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/pseuds/Literallyliterary
Summary: Roommates Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor moved in together for convenience and *no other reason.* But Cassian has had enough of pretending that he's not in love with his roommate.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @literally2literary and I host a podcast that's literally all about Rogue One. It's called Rogue Fun: A Podcast Story and you should DEFINITELY listen to it if you're a fan of Rogue One. Just saying.

It was supposed to be a normal night. They were on the couch watching something on Netflix as they always did, she was taking up most of the couch, sprawled out and selfish. She was in a sports bra and those boxer shorts that he hated, ripped at the hem, a hole in the waistband, loose around her sharp hipbones. Her hair was greasy, her makeup from that day at work rubbed under her eyes like shadows. She was encroaching on his small corner of the couch, taking up more space than usual, spreading her limbs wide to avoid the skin on skin contact that was so uncomfortable in the oppressive heat. The ceiling fan spun in lazy circles, the streetlight outside the window of their apartment gave the room a sickly yellow glow, and Cassian Andor looked down at his roommate, her face inches from his thigh, and it hit him like a lightening bolt- he was in love with this woman.

He shot up out of his seat and started pacing the room. He made a full lap around the apartment before Jyn finally moaned, “What the fuck are you doing?”

He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know. The thought of being in love with his roommate had never occurred to him. They only moved in together to save on rent, they hadn’t even _liked_ each other that much to start. She was difficult, stubborn, and obviously hurting, she was also resilient, intelligent, and so beautiful it ached.

Jyn sighed and sat up, unsticking her skin from the leather of the couch with a painful sound, “Can you just calm down for a second? You’re muttering to yourself and it’s distracting me from,” she waved vaguely toward the television, “whatever this is that’s supposed to be distracting me from… whatever’s going on up here.” She pointed at her head, at her brain, the intense, damaged organ that he struggled all this time to understand and he suddenly realized he didn’t need to understand. He just wanted her, everything about her, everything that she was and had and everything she was willing to give.

Cassian sat down next to her on the couch, one leg tucked underneath him, and grabbed her hands. She stiffened, then her dark brown eyes shot to his and his resolve snapped. He brought his lips to hers.

She reacted immediately, climbing into his lap and pressing him back against the couch, freeing his tucked-in leg as she straddled him. She stabbed her long fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to him. His stomach flipped over and his heart thrummed in his chest and his hands wandered up her sides to cup her breasts.

She pulled back, fighting for air and he gasped out the word “Please” and she nodded violently. She pulled at his shirt as he slipped his hands under the band of her bra and found her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. She moaned into his neck and he finally got his shirt free and tugged it over his head and she bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder and ground down onto his lap.

He was painfully hard against the zipper of his jeans but he couldn’t help but press up into her, finding her core with his erection and grinding into her as forcefully as she was grinding into him. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he kissed up the valley between her breasts and pushed her bra up and over her head, freeing her beautiful tits to his eyes and hands and mouth. He took a nipple between his teeth and tugged harder than he meant to and she hissed with pain.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

He didn’t think he could stop now. Her skin was salty with sweat and he couldn’t get enough. He gripped her ass in his hands and thrust up to her again as he moved to the other nipple and bit it. She cried out softly, her voice full of need, desperate and cracking. He gripped her ass tighter and dipped a finger under the waistband of those hideous boxer shorts to touch more smooth skin.

She stood, startling him. He was afraid he had gone too far but then she was bending at the waist and removing her shorts, then she stood naked before him. She was magnificent.

“Are you coming?” She jerked her head back toward the bedrooms.

“Your place or mine?” The joke tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself and luckily she laughed. She didn’t always laugh at his jokes, she never lied to him and told him he was being funny when he wasn’t. She always spoke the truth, and he loved her even more for that. He loved her even more for the sound of her laugh, a graceless, full-bodied thing that filled the air and lifted his heart. He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

“Good thinking, it’s way cleaner in here.”

“You are a walking male stereotype.”

It was his turn to laugh, but his laugh was cut off by her kiss, her hands on his waist, her fingers dancing toward his cock, her lips moving to his jaw. She nibbled at the sensitive spot behind his ear and whispered, “Just take me to bed.”

He put a finger to the middle of her chest and walked her backwards toward the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress she sat down unceremoniously and tried to shift backward, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back toward the edge of the bed.

“What are you- oh.”

His mouth was on her then, and she tasted like heaven. She was musty and clean and the smell and feel of her surrounded him entirely and he lost himself amongst her folds. He licked a long stripe up her center that left her quaking beneath him, her hips bucked up to meet his mouth. She wasn’t laying still, he was having a hard time keeping a rhythm, so he used his elbows to hold her legs open, effectively pinning her down. She cried out louder when his mouth met her clit again.

“Do you like this? Me holding you down?”

A desperate whimper was his answer, as was the hand that laced through his hair and pressed him closer to her. He responded by speeding up the pace his tongue had found, tracing circles around her clit faster and faster until she was thrashing beneath him. He held her tightly and repeated the pattern over and over without stopping until she let out a single shout and stiffened beneath him, then she let out a long breath and shivered violently for a few seconds.

“Fuck, Cassian. That was something else.”

“You’re something else.”

To his surprise, she blushed at that.

“Have I never said that to you before? Has anyone? You’re incredible. So incredible.”

She grinned at him with that adorable close-mouthed smirk that he loved so much and sat up to kiss him and pull him on top of her on the bed. He settled between her legs and ran his hands up and down her entire body, lingering on her calves, stubbly and prickly but so, so soft, then moving up to her hip bones and finally back up to her perfect breasts. She trembled beneath his stare and her chest rose to meet his hands and he knew that he would never go another day without imagining this moment, this night, with Jyn Erso under him looking at him with those eyes. Her eyes spoke of need and want, of confidence and insecurity, of hope and fear that their lives were now irreversibly different.

She reached as far as she could and caught the tip of his cock between her fingers and he groaned, pushing into her hand. Her thumb smeared precome around the head and he saw stars.

“Do you have a condom?”

“In my room, yeah.” Cassian got to his feet and raced into his bedroom, tearing the drawer clean out of his side table in his rush to return to her. He grabbed one of the brightly wrapped foils and hurried back to her, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss as if to apologize for being gone so long. He tore the wrapper and rolled the condom onto his cock, pumping it with his fist a couple of times to test its placement, then climbed back on top of her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and found her eyes with his, asking for permission. She nodded, eyes dark with need, and he pressed into her. She was so tight and warm he thought he was about to burst then and there, but he pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of her and she moaned his name again.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

“Please start moving. I need this.”

He obliged, taking his time, moving slowly in and out of her, hands gripped tightly around her waist. Her feet locked at his lower back and pulled him in even deeper. He quickened his pace and dropped a hand down to her clit, rubbing small circles around the sensitive nub. She bucked her hips up to meet his and their bodies snapped together, the sounds they made were indecent but they couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. She arched her back and cried out as she came again, shaking and writhing with each shock wave of her orgasm. He could feel her walls quivering around him and he thrust rapidly and artlessly until he too was finding his release in their tight embrace.

He lay atop her for longer than was probably comfortable, he could feel her breathing deepen as she tried to get enough air, so he lifted himself to his forearms and used a clammy hand to brush her hair away from her face. She was smiling slightly, her full lips curled in a grin that made his heart pound again, hard against his ribs and aching _just so._

“Jyn, I-”

“I know,” she shifted her body and gasped a little as he started to slip out of her. She reached down and cupped between their legs, guiding him out so that the condom stayed in place. He removed it with some difficulty and tied it off, then gaped at her when she stuck her hand out for it.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll throw it out.”

He watched her walk away, hips swaying carelessly. He had seen her in various states of disarray and with various amounts of clothing over the years that they had been living together, but the sight of her perfect ass and toned back and legs casually on display was almost enough to make him hard again. Instead he lay back on the bed and felt his anxiety levels rise dramatically.

_What if she doesn’t feel the same?_

_What if this meant nothing to her?_

_What if it was bad and she was faking it?_

His mind raced in horrible circles until he heard the toilet flush and Jyn returned, still naked, but with a flush rising from her chest up her neck.

“Cassian… Was this just an impulse? Are you just horny?”

He gaped at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

She continued, “I wasn’t going to say anything but the truth is that I really like you. I think I’ve liked you for years, since before we even moved in together, and I was going to just ignore it and never say anything but then you jumped me tonight and it felt so good and-”

Cassian got to his feet and took three steps across the room, grabbing her face in his hands, “It’s not that I’m horny, it’s not an impulse. I’m crazy about you and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I always knew I was attracted to you but tonight I just couldn’t pretend anymore that you don’t mean _everything_ to me.”

She beamed, showing off her large front teeth in a way that Cassian had hardly ever seen in the years they had been friends. He felt his stomach flip over and over and couldn’t help but smile as he took her lips with his again. 

-

Wanna listen to THE Rogue One fancast on the internet? ([click here](https://roguefun.pinecast.co)) It's my baby.


End file.
